Forbidden Love or Just An Unlikely Pair?
by ilovespikespiegel
Summary: What happens when Jason falls for the new waitress at Merlotte's? Can he give up his bad boy lifestyle of being a ladies' man and commit himself to a girl named Carly? There's something special about Carly after all, she's a vampire. Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Carly, if you want to keep your job here I suggest you pick up the pace. Arlene and Sookie are the only other waitresses here tonight and they can't keep after you." Sam shouted at me from behind the bar at Merlotte's.

It was my third night on the job as a waitress at Merlotte's. My friend Sookie told me that she would recommend me to Sam since they were short on waitresses so here I am. It's not horrible working at Merlotte's; the boss is pretty cute and a lot of the customers are cute too. But the customers usually get really drunk and have no clue what they're doing. Every night since I've worked here, this really cute guy has been coming in at the same time, drinking the same thing, and then leaving. I never had the chance to serve him his drink but Sookie told me that he was her brother. Jason Stackhouse.

It was going on nine thirty and just like clockwork, Jason came into the bar and sat down in a booth. Arlene and Sookie were busy with other customers so I sauntered cheerfully over to where Jason was sitting.

"What can I get for you?"

He looked up at me and his eyes widened; he had obviously never seen me here before. "A...A beer."

I wrote down what he wanted and giggled when I saw that he had not taken his eyes off of me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I've never seen you here before. I'm Jason Stackhouse." His brown eyes beamed at me.

I smiled and said, "I started working here three nights ago. I'm Carly Weston. I'll be right back with your beer."

If I didn't leave when I did, I was sure Sam would be yelling at me. I went over to the bar and told Sam that Jason wanted his usual beer and Sam gave it to me, not happily I will say. I could tell by the look on Sam's face he wanted to blow up on me. Geez, it really sucked to be the new waitress.

"Sam look I'm sorry if I really suck at doing this but it's only my third night. There aren't many customers here so do you mind if I chat with someone for a bit?" I was really brave to be asking my boss that.

He sighed and said, "Look Carly I'm not trying to be hard on you. I know it's only your third night and I...sure take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you!" I untied my apron and put it in my locker in the back of the restaurant. Then I went back to the bar, got Jason's beer, and brought it to him.

When I got to Jason's booth, there was a girl on each side of him and three squeezed into the other side of the booth. What was I getting myself into? I handed Jason his beer and he thanked me. The girls on the side of him eyed me carefully, as if I was a threat. I think Jason knew this because he told them something quietly and then they got out of the booth and left. Jason patted the seat beside him and I sat down next to him. Across from us were three girls that were really pretty. They all had bleach-blonde hair, tans, and clothes that were so skimpy I would only wear them to bed.

The girl on the left side said, "Jason...Are you going to come party with us or not?"

"Yeah! Come on Jason...we're so...lonely. You can have all three of us." The girl in the middle said.

Jason brushed my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear and whispered, "Wanna catch a movie and then just hang out?"

I nodded and wondered what was so special about me that would make him choose going to a movie with me over going back to his apartment with three girls. Speaking of those three girls, they were getting impatient, and their low-cut shirts seemed to have gotten lower. Did every girl throw themselves at Jason?

"Listen, Yvette, Isabella, Pamela, I'm going to pass. I'm going to hang out with Carly." Jason draped his arm around my shoulder and I felt myself turn bright red.

The girls sighed and scoffed and left the booth. Jason took a drink from his beer bottle and then offered it to me. I declined. I wasn't a very big beer drinker. His arm was still around me and he pulled me closer to his side.

"How about I buy you a drink and then we get of here and go see a movie?" He asked while playing with my hair.

I hesitated because of how Jason may have reacted to what I chose to drink but he seemed persistent in buying me a drink so I said, "A bottle of TruBlood AB positive?"

He froze for a minute taking in what I had said. "You-you're a...?"

I smiled and said, "I'm a vampire. Does that bother you?"

"N-No that doesn't bother me at all Carly. One bottle of TruBlood coming up." He made eye contact with Sookie and waved her over. "Hey Sook! Can you get Carly a bottle of AB positive?"

Sookie told her current customer to hold on for a minute before approaching our booth. "Carly what are you doing with my brother? Does he know you're a...?"

"He just found out. He wanted to buy me a drink before we headed out to a movie." I smiled and realized that Jason's arm had migrated and was now around my waist.

Sookie nodded and left to get my bottle of TruBlood. AB positive was always my favorite blood type with B negative in second place. I laid my head on Jason's shoulder and wondered if it would be possible to have a real relationship with Jason. After all, he was Jason Stackhouse, a real ladies' man...and I, was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason threw a couple of dollars onto the table before taking my hand and helping me out of the booth. His arm found its place around my waist again and we walked out of Merlotte's. Since Sam had driven me to work today, we didn't need to worry about taking two cars to the movies. Jason opened the passenger side door for me and then went around to his own door and got into his truck. He started his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Any particular movie you want to see?" He asked me while keeping his eyes on the road. He had such a wonderful profile.

I shrugged. "Anything you want to see is fine with me."

He glanced at me and smiled. "You like horror movies? We could go see that new movie called Insidious."

"That sounds good but horror movies always scare me really bad." I said shyly.

Jason reached over and took my hand and said, "Well if you get scared, you have me to cuddle up to."

I felt myself blushing the second he said what he said. But it was true; I _would_ have an excuse to be close to him. So I nodded my head and agreed and before I knew it, we were sitting in the movie theater in the back row. The back row always gave the best view since it was the highest row and was over everyone else's heads. There was an optional armrest in between each two seats but instead of putting our armrest down, Jason put ours up so there was nothing blocking us from each other. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me where it seemed to belong. We didn't get popcorn or candy or anything; all we had and needed we had right here: each other.

By the end of the movie I was practically in Jason's lap because of all the suspenseful scenes in the movie. I wondered why he hadn't tried to kiss me yet; I wouldn't have minded. The credits began rolling onto the screen and the lights came back on in the theater. When I realized just how close Jason and I had gotten during the movie, I quickly stood up and blushed.

"Umm...I'm sorry about that Jason. I get scared during..."

He stroked my cheek gently and said, "Hey don't apologize, it was nice."

I looked down and smiled. He took my hand and led me out of the movie theater. It was still dark outside, of course, and it was only around 1 in the morning. Jason and I got into his truck and I thought we were going back to his house but instead he pulled into the local convenience store and told me he would be right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

I wondered how the people in there would react to me buying a case of TruBlood, not that I really cared what they thought. The only person whose thoughts I cared about were Carly's, even if she was a vampire. I walked into the store and at that moment there were only a few other people in the store, mostly girls that I had dated before. I had only bought TruBlood one other time for a vampire named Eddy...but that's a time I don't want to remember. I picked up two cases of AB positive and brought them to the cashier who was, of course, another girl I had dated.

"Jason? Why are you buying TruBlood?" She asked.

I didn't see how it was any of her business really. "For my girlfriend." I gave her the money for the drinks and then took them outside to my truck for Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

I had no idea what Jason went and bought at the store but knowing what I knew about Jason gave me a few clues.

"Jason look I really like you and all but we just met and I don't know how far your other girlfriends went on a first date but..."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I just went to get you TruBlood; AB positive." He pulled a bottle out of the bag for me and I felt like a complete and total moron.

I remained quiet the rest of the way back to his house, most of that was due to my earlier embarrassment. When we pulled up to Jason's house, he opened my door for me and helped me out of the truck before carrying the bag of TruBlood in one hand and holding my hand with his other. We walked up to his porch and while he fumbled around his pockets for his key, I heard something in the woods. Of course Jason didn't hear it because I was the one with supersonic vampire hearing. But it sounded like someone was headed for us through the woods, and then it just stopped.

Everything was quiet, much too quiet. Then someone was on the porch behind us; I heard him _appear_ there the way vampires do. I turned around and was face-to-face with my ex-boyfriend Eric Northman.

"What do you want Eric?" It was then Jason noticed Eric on his porch and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Eric stepped towards me until I was up against Jason's house. "You. Why else would I be here Carly? I mean do you really think this _human_ can handle you?"

Jason stepped between Eric and me; a very brave, very stupid thing to do. Eric could have snapped his neck like a twig if he wanted to. But Jason was brave and he was going to protect me at all costs it seemed.

"I may be just a human but at least I have a heart that beats and I can take care of Carly just as well as you can. So I suggest you get off of my property_ now._" Jason was inches away from Eric's face. I was cringing; I thought this could only end with one of them dying.

Finally Eric backed down. "If you really think you can handle a newly-turned vampire with little control over her bloodlust then be my guest."

I was shocked that he would back down and actually give me over to Jason. Of course Eric wouldn't leave without giving Jason a 'word of advice' as Eric calls it.

Eric leaned in towards Jason's face and whispered, "I suggest you keep the..._intimate_ interactions to a minimum...unless of course, you _want_ to be bitten and killed by a bloodthirsty vampire."

Eric knew that I could hear every word he said, and that was why he pretended that I couldn't.

"Because you're _so_ good at handling girls right? Oh yeah, that is right. That's why you cheated on me with five of them!" I was inches away from Eric's face. "Good...bye."

Eric didn't just walk away like most people; he just vanished. My adrenaline was pumping so much that my fangs were out and I couldn't retract them until I calmed down. Jason didn't shy away from me because of my fangs being out. In fact, the first thing he did after Eric left was invite me inside and then he hugged me. He hugged me and held me in his arms so tight I didn't think he would ever let me go. And then he did one of the bravest things someone can do with a vampire who has their fangs out, he kissed me.


End file.
